Those skilled in the materials art recognize that most materials exhibit different properties at different temperatures. A comparison of observable properties of materials at different temperatures may provide valuable information about how materials perform in a product at different temperatures. The present invention is directed to an apparatus and a method whereby such materials may be observed at different temperatures using microscopy, such as atomic force microscopy (afm), as well as light microscopy.